


Vocal Inclinations

by elena0206



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Combination, Bedelia Is So Done, Crack, Gen, Hannibal Loves Singing, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, but not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena0206/pseuds/elena0206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt from hanniwho: "While on the run in s3 Hanni constantly listens to sad love songs and cries over Will & Bedelia is getting tired of it. Bonus if it's Adele." Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal Inclinations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanniwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/gifts).



> I've been looking for a reason to write Hannibal doing a dramatic interpretation of Je t'aime for a long time, so thank you for this prompt! :D

Although steps away from their front door, Bedelia du Maurier could still hear the loud music coming from inside. No sighs, no matter how profound, could ever express her exasperation when she recognized the song as being by all odds Lara Fabian’s _Je t'aime_. Again.

What she was completely unprepared for was seeing Hannibal Lecter on his knees in the middle of the living room, clutching her hair brush to his chest as if it were a microphone.

“What in god’s name…” she managed to mutter under her breath, shutting the door behind her. “Hannibal, please get up!”

But Hannibal was too absorbed in the intensity of the moment to even realize that Bedelia was back home, let alone that she was talking to – _shouting at_ – him.

Not dwelling on any further futile attempts of interfering, she hanged her coat and hat on the rack and took her heels off. Hannibal’s extravagant show was slowly taking the direction toward the bedroom, allowing her to stroll to the kitchen area of the room without Hannibal noticing. She opened a bottle of wine – something dark, aged, and dry. “ _How fitting,_ ” she told herself, and poured a glass leisurely. She took the time to enjoy the first sip, breathing in the intense and bitter aroma, before sitting down on an armchair, with legs bent under her, all while continuously throwing piercing and judgmental glances at Hannibal.  

After two full minutes of proclaiming his undying love – Bedelia could have easily guessed _for whom_ – through missed notes and skewed rhythms, Hannibal was finally done, and so was Bedelia’s glass of wine, and so was her patience, and so was her last string of hope.

She was watching the single drop of wine left at the bottom of her empty glass with perhaps too much interest when Hannibal entered, still panting.

“You’ve got the lyrics wrong,” she pointed out bluntly, with no intention of pretending she hadn’t witnessed the whole over-dramatic interpretation. “Please spare both of us the discomfiture and let me know next time when you decide to explore your vocal inclinations and abilities.”

“Fair enough,” Hannibal agreed, somewhat relieved that he didn’t have to explain himself in front of Bedelia, but also disappointed because he had hoped – _he truly had_ – that nobody would ever see that particular side of him. But what was done was done, and Hannibal could get behind scheduling his musical moments at a more appropriate time of the day.

* * *

 

_“Don’t bother, I'll discover someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too.”_

Bedelia jolted awake and turned around to Hannibal, resting on an elbow.

“Are you singing Adele songs now?” she asked, squinting.

“It is a beautiful song, Bedelia. Genuinely touching.”

She huffed and threw herself back on the pillow. “It’s _never mind, I’ll find_ , not _don’t bother, I’ll discover_.”

Hannibal nodded silently and made a mental note reminding himself to check song lyrics more often.


End file.
